Twilight Roleplaying Underworld
by gemmaftw
Summary: My friend And I's OC's. We did this on a Twilight Role playing site. Sorry, none of the Cullens or anything are in it.


A/N: Hey guys, sorry I've not updated any of my stories in well.. forever, I've decided to post something my friends and I did on a roleplaying site. Ok, there's 3 of us, Charlotte, Ruby and Callie. So since it was RP it will be a little bit different... This is a bunch of Twilight OC's.. Callie and Lilly = Vampires, October = human and Diego = Child of the moon (True Werewolf)) Octobers posts poofed so sorry if you get confused.

Callie:

"So, you haven't brought your PE kit again, Callie?"

Callie Blade stood infront of the teacher, her very stance an act of defiance. Tapping her foot impatiently, balancing her bag on her hip. She made an art of looking bored, staring straight ahead, chewing her gum. She shrugged an answer.  
Mr Marks looked just as bored. "This is the third week in a row."  
"Really? I've not been counting myself." Callie's voice was full of sarcasm. That was what broke her teacher's temper at last.  
"Yes, Really! And this time you are in trouble."  
Callie blew a bubble. "Think so?"  
"Yes, I do think so, Callie."  
Callie didn't say anything for a moment, then her face creased into a triumphant smile. "You can't make me do anything, sir."  
She watched her teacher's shoulders slump in defeat. She had won. She knew she had.  
"Yes, you're right. Just can't promise me one thing, Callie."  
"Anything, Sir."  
"Don't be a teacher. It's a thankless job."  
She turned away from him, laughing. No fear of that, she mumbled, and thanks to her vampire senses, she caught his next muttered words.  
"No fear of that, indeed. Once a loser, always a loser."  
She almost spun round then. Who was he calling a loser? Just because she thought his beloved PE was boring.  
"What will I do now, sir?" She asked.  
"Just sit on the bench."  
She slumped onto the wooden bench

It was asembly. On the platform the headmaster called for quiet. No one listened to him for a moment. No change there. It took the Maths teacher, who was built like a wrestler, to calm them down. Finally, the headmaster got his chance to speak.  
"You all know why we're here. There have been two school trips planned this year. One is going to Paris, a beautiful city of culture and legend." He went on about the beauties of Paris for about ten minutes. Shut up about Paris, Callie wanted to shout at him. But we wittered on. Then, he called out the names of pupils who had been chosen for this trip. The usual suspects had been picked. The good, well-behaved and favoured pupils in the school.  
There were whoops of delight, and moans of disapointment. Chelsea hardly listened. She has just noticed she had broken a nail.  
The headmaster called them to attention again. the noise quelled. The shuffling stopped. He began to call the names of those pupils who had been chosen for the island trip.  
"Callie Blade."  
What? Everyone was looking at her. "Me?" She asked. She looked around and listened to the other names that got called out.

Lilly:

Lily was sitting in the corner, she was completely trying to blend in. The Paris trip was rattled on about, and all the usual went. Lily had brought her knees up to her chest, curling up. She put her head down, and the subjects for the island were spoken. Lily couldn't be more uninterested.

"Callie Blade" the Headmaster said. Lily's head snapped up and looked at Callie. She was in her P.E class and didn't like it too much. She slumped her head back down and was even more uninterested.

"Lily Evans-Wall" He called out, again, and she snapped her head up. "Me..." she muttered.  
"Thats impossible." she said, slightly louder, but still very quiet, looking over to Callie.

Callie:

Callie was still in shock. She had been chosen. This trip was supposed to be for 'good pupils' yet her name had been called out. She brushed a stray strand of blonde hair to where it was supposed to be; as a side frindge, covering her left eye. The frindge was streaked with blue and pink, to make her stand out. As she pondered over why she had been chosen, she hardly heard who had been chosen next.

"Lily Evans-Wall." The applause knocked her out of her thoughts. Her purple eyes (Crimson with blue contacts) darted across the room to where the girl sat. Callie clapped slowly, studying Lily. She remembered her from her PE class and noted that everyone in her PE class hated her. She stored that in her brain as the next name was called out.

"October Marie Burdons." She looked at the girl she didn't know; she knew where to look because everyone was looking at October, just had they had all looked at Callie. October was a senior, whereas Callie was in the middle. She went to classes with both seniors and juniors. She groaned as the other names where called out. How was she going to get out of this one?

As she left the gym hall, she saw Mr Marks, the PE teacher. She scowled at him and walked in the other direction. He called her back and she turned with a 'what?' expretion plastered on her face. She walked towards him slowly.

"Callie, I will be leading the Island trip." He told her. Callie's jaw dropped. "Which means you have to do everything I say. And remember - when we get there we're going on a trip to the local caves." He smirked slightly. She turned away and silently prayed to all the gods she could remember.

Her black converse, which she wore with the school's black and white school uniform, tredded silently on the waxed floor. She walked Aimlessly to her next lesson, still pondering over why she had been chosen.

Lilly:

Lily walked out of the gymnasium in a quiet rush, her ginger hair, she let it droop in her face. She was aware that she would be on a trip with a vampire, but she wasn't afraid. She came to her next class slumping into her seat. The girl in front of her turned around. Lily looked up. Her name was Alicia, and she was a nice girl.

"COngrats!" Alicia said, thogh she looked smug. She had been chosen for the paris trip, so she was a little bit proud. "Thanks." Lily replied with a heavy layer of sarcasm. "Enjoy Paris." Lily would find some way to personally assure Alicia wouldn't have a good time.

Diego:

He was late as per usual being on time for school wasn t something that he made his life mission, he wasn t fussed about attending the lessons and learning he turned up when he had nothing better to do, when those he associated himself with had other things to do and he was left to be bored, besides school could be entertaining getting into countless amounts of trouble and being able to bully himself out of it after all he was bigger built and stockier than any teacher that worked in that school not to mention he d been around long enough to outsmart any of them and jumped at the opportunity to correct them in lessons with that cocky smug arrogant attitude that radiated from his very being. Diego knew assembly would have just ended, he could hear the footsteps exiting the hall tapping across the lamented flooring. His brow raised hearing the whispers prowling from tongues there were trips taking place? Well that was surly going to be interesting although he already knew the trips that were issued out were for those that behaved themselves the model students of course.

He continued to listen to the idle ramblings an island trip and a trip to the city of romance well that sounded shitty just to start with who would want to go to France? It was full of French people. His expression twisted in thought he d been their twice on his travels and hadn t enjoyed his stay either time although the accent on some of them had been fairly intriguing if it held the right harmony to a tone. He was still in thought when he felt a hand plaster itself to his shoulder causing his eyes to narrow and the hidden gold to flare past the emerald in annoyance, he managed to inhale slowly regaining his easily set of temper and claiming his composure before he turned to face the head teacher. Di shrugged his shoulder effortlessly to remove the human hand from his clothes, he didn t have the right to touch him even to gain his attention what was wrong with calling someone s name these days unnecessary physical contact was just arrogance and disrespectful in his eyes. Sir, I m sure you re not supposed to lay a hand on your pupils. His words were grinded past his teeth in distaste while his broad physique had turned to tower above the shorter man. He listened with little interest as the man bubbled and muttered a collection of sorries and admitted it had been inappropriate which brought satisfaction back to Di s expression thought that was soon wiped off when the man announced he d been chosen for the Island trip. Was this some kind of sick joke? His head turned as he watched Callie walk past him he d seen her a few times and had caught her name on the list that the man still clutched defensively to his chest.

Di muttered a series of things under his breath including a I might attend before he turned to walk after Callie his husky vocals sprung from his lips accompanied by the thick naturally charming Italian accent that clung heavily to each word that slipped free from the enclosure of his mouth. Callie, It is Callie right? He tilted his head curiously as he tugged the collar of his shirt fixing it around his muscular form, his eyes studied the vampires complexion as he inhaled the sweet aroma that radiated from her, the scent of vampire was truly intriguing though nowhere near as mesmerizing to him than it was to a human though he was thankful the scent wasn t disgusting just sickly sweet. What s the deal with this Island trip? Do you know? The words cracked from his mouth as he watched her, he hadn t held a conversation with anyone in this school yet unless he was getting into a fight or being a cock twat which was his usual job, however this had caught his interest he didn t understand why he d been picked to go on this trip considering the only thing he was good at in this place was trouble and that wasn t something that was to be awarded was it? He paused to ponder for a moment it was strange that most of the people on the list were all of a different species all the vampires that inhabited this place and of course himself had been chosen to go here, he couldn t help but be fairly suspicious of the fact as he kept a smooth smile across his lips revealing his perfect pearly whites as he awaited a response of any sort from the vampire girl he was actually communicating with, he surprised himself sometimes with his social abilities after all he preferred to be alone especially amongst those that dwelled in this school.

Callie:

Callie looked at her feet, puzzeled. Why had she been chosen? She skipped most of her classes, except Art and Music - the only ones she was good at and enjoyed. She ran her hand through her blonde hair in frustration. It was only now that she realised the school hallway floors were checkered. She shook her head and sank to the ground, leaning against the wall. She pulled out her small drawing book she kept with her at all times and pulled a blue drawing pencil out of behind her ear and opened the book. She scanned through her drawings, and found a empty space. She started sketching carefully, drawing a hawk - the animal her wings represent. Apart from the fact that her's were black.

Her eyes wandered around the hall before noticing a boy standing arguing with the headmaster. She smirked slightly and watched them. The headmaster seemed to have touched him and the boy didn't like it. As the boy turned around, she tucked her pencil behind her ear and stood up, starting to walk towards her locker, to sit her sketch book in it. As she made her way, a hand touched her cold shoulder. She whipped around to see the boy who had argued. She smiled slightly at him. "Yeah, It's Callie. And your Diego, am I right?" she asked him as her musical voice echoed in the hallway. The only conversation she had had with anyone was with the senior Art and Music teachers and when she was picking a fight. Which was most of the time. As she looked at him, her hand automatically went to the loclet around her neck, clasping her small, but strong hands around it, protecting the pictures of her blood parents. She thought back to when she was ten; her mother and father had twins, Ruby and Willow. Callie thought they were going to take away her parents and had gotten jealous and had ran away. She was knocked back into reality by Diego's voice, she glanced at him beforeshe opening her locket carefully, and looked at her parents, smiling. She then locked her gaze with his. "The Island trip? I dunno. The stupid P.E teacher.. whats his name? Mr Marks, that's it. He's the leader of the trip and says we're going down some caves." She shrugged lightly and walked slowly to her locker.

Diego:

Diego studied the girl with little curiosity with his emerald eyes naturally tinted with a golden background that flaunted his animalistic nature. His attention became transfixed on the chime of her voice as it bounced against his ear drums carrying her harmonic words like the softest whisper on the wind, a smirk intertwined itself across his lips revealing the two lines of perfectly straight pearly whites in an almost charming smile as that thick Italian accent wrapped itself tightly around each individual word that flowed from his mouth as silky sweet as water in a stream. Diego Devlin, you re correct. He didn t enjoy holding conversations with most people and he wasn t entirely sure if he was going to go on this trip he didn t particularly want to leave his back for any amount of time knowing the brawls and scraps that could break out with ease amongst them without his presence. Though something made him wonder, they were taking most of the supernatural species that chose to walk these halls and taking them down into caves something seemed rather suspicious in his eyes, although he didn t really put it across the often he was rather smart and could see a series of things going very very wrong on this trip, humans, vampires cuts and bruises and of course a temperamental dog something was bound to go wrong. His brow rose slightly higher than its twin on the left hand side when the girl began to walk away and another caught his attention, he turned his head to the side letting his bi coloured eyes examine her features while her scent twisted across the tip of his tongue, at least there were some normal people attending this trip perhaps he was just being too suspicious humans weren t that smart after all. He shrugged his shoulders idly as he glanced over to the retreating girl before looking to the new arrival. Well we were talking about it, but looks like Callie has better places to be. A devious smile spread slowly across his lips as the words crept from their enclosure, he knew she d heard him speaking even if he muttered it under his breath which he found incredibly amusing for some strange reason. He let himself come back from his thoughts as he turned his focus back to the arrival with a curious expression. You re going too then? He turned his body slightly to lean himself against the lockers, his bulky perfect muscular form tensed slightly pushing the veins closer to the surface across his arms as the fabric of his shirt clung to his stomach muscles tightly revealing the physique that had come naturally to him though towering above everyone wasn t something he particularly enjoyed all the time it was always fun when it came to intimidation especially to vampires, he found himself amused rather easily a lot of the time although he d never show it through his expressions.

Callie:

The echo's of people distant voices woke Callie up from her daydream and she stood motionless in the hallway. She walked to her locker and entered the combiation, 1, 5, 9, locker swung open on the first go. She shoved in the small red drawing pad and replaced it with with the textbook for her next class. She examined her locker. She just stuck photo's of Callie and her friends and family to the sides and the gray, steel locker. She sighed slightly, her breath cold and sweet. Closing, her locker with a petite, pale hand, she looked at her relection in the steel. Her purple eyes looked sad and serious for a tiny second, but she quickly put back on her 'happy' face, hoping that her smile went to her eyes, to make sure everyone knew that she had no weak spots. Although, Callie had many weak spots that everyone knew about; Her Coven, her family. As leader, she found it her job to look after them and if any of them got hurt, she would find it her own fault.

She shook her head and Walked bak to where Diego was standing with another girl that had just walked up to him. As she neared them, she recognised the girl as October. Grinning at the two, she said, "Mhmm.. Maybe I do have something better to do, but I am back here now, am I not, Diego? " She smirked slightly, this having been the only conversation she'd had all year without resulting in a fight. She examined Diego and October; October tall and slim, pale. Breathing in her scent immediatly told her that she was human. Diego, Tall, muscular, huky voice, Dark hair. She knew he wasn't human, but wasn't sure what exactly. She would have to ask him later. "So what classes are you guys at next?" She asked lightly, thinking that these two were possiby the closet thing to friends right now. She laughed at the thought. Maybe this trip won't be so bad afer all.. She thought to herself.

A/N: So, we probbebly wont finnish this but Meh... thought I would post it anyways. October poofed all of her posts so if that confused you.. Sorry.  
Reveiw, fav or whateveR :D 


End file.
